El unico zen de por aqui
by Gato Jazz
Summary: En el Centro Hatha Yoga de Atlanta hay un nuevo profesor, reemplazante de la querida Felicia, exiliada en las montañas del Tíbet. Lori y Andrea, acérrimas practicantes, se acostumbran a él muy pronto, pero su siempre creciente fama entre las yoga lovers las hace sospechar de cosas un poco más turbias... Todo sea para distraerse de sus dramas familiares... pero ¿qué esconde él?
1. El único zen de por aquí

**Advertencia: LEER, LEER, LEER...** AU-UA... Universo Alternativo. No caminantes, sí vida cotidiana. Situación temporal... primera temporada y/o meses antes. Género: _Humor_ y _parodia_. El canon no será respetado al ciento por ciento, los personajes probablemente caerán en un out of character, recordar, entonces, que este fic es para proveer diversión y nada más. Disfrutar la filosofía dixoniana y rendir cuentas a ella cada día de la vida corta que nos regaló. **Namaste.**

Pairings: Lori/Rick; Carol/Ed; Andrea/Shane; Daryl/Glenn... canon, básicamente... **canon**.

Rating: E. Todas las edades.

Enjoy.

Atentamente, Gato Jazz.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes no pertenecen a la autora del fic, que los utiliza para masturbarse mentalmente, para nada más.

* * *

Capítulo 1. _El único zen de por aquí._

—Adquirimos nuestra posición de sentados, buscando el equilibrio justo y la posición más cómoda para nuestras caderas... Inhalamos... exhalamos... sentimos el aire ingresar en nuestras cavidades nasales, dentro de la boca, ir hacia la faringe... y cómo llega al vientre. Inhalamos... Las mujeres del fondo... dejen de reír, por favor.

La primera vez que Lori y Andrea escucharon estas palabras salir de la boca de aquel hombre decidieron que era mejor quedarse calladas e inhalar y exhalar cuanto les ordenen, pero era inevitable no reírse al oírlo pronunciar aquellas palabras en ese acento tan tosco.

Aquel profesor de yoga era lo menos atlético que habían visto en su vida. Los tríceps se suspendían orgullosos, mitad fibrosos mitad flácidos, cuando ponía las manos en posición de rezo frente a su pecho. Un abdomen muy poco trabajado se transparentaba en la camiseta de mangas roídas color verde aceituna, con manchas de algo que parecía grasa rodear el ombligo del hombre.

—Es un maldito _hippie_... lo he visto subir a una roñosa camioneta Ford el otro día —les susurró una mujer desde atrás. —Pero me hace sudar como una cerda cada vez que vengo.

Andrea miró a Lori, quien se cubría la cara con una mano, con los dedos arqueados elegantemente, procurando no quitarle la apariencia de ama de casa ejemplar que con tanta dedicación la mujer se encargaba de mantener. Su risa conteniéndose provocó que Andrea sonriera abiertamente.

—Quiero que miremos hacia el techo, alargando los músculos del cuello, esplenios, rectos, nos concentremos en nuestro propósito positivo y cantemos juntos nuestro mantra Om... hacia el cielo, dos veces. Inspiramos...

—Oooooooooommmmmmmmmmm... —se escuchó en todo el salón. —Oooooommmmmmmmm...

—Oh... no...

Con los ojos completamente abiertos y la mirada clavada en su profesor, Andrea se encontró a sí misma siendo encontrada desobedeciendo. El hombre la estaba observando, ella no estaba cantando su mantra, ni pensaba en su propósito y él no miraba al techo. Clavando sus ojos azules en ella prosiguió.

—Sin abrir los ojos, nos recostamos sobre nuestras espaldas, seguimos mirando hacia el techo, respirando, sintiendo que el cuarto que nos rodea desaparece... —decía y se ponía de pie y se le acercaba.

Para Andrea el cuarto que la rodeaba se desvaneció completamente.

—La invito a que se retire, vuelva cuando tenga algún propósito positivo con esta clase.

Miró alrededor hacia las mujeres que sí le obedecían y las animó, complacido, a pensar en lo que sucedía con sus cuerpos en esos momentos, comenzando desde los dedos de sus pies.

Andrea miró a Lori, que se hallaba acostada, con los ojos cerrados y la expresión relajada, hacía círculos con los dedos de sus manos sobre la colchoneta, concentrada en sí misma. No se percataba para nada de lo que estaba sucediendo con ella. La mano del profesor la sacó de su letargo, se hallaba frente a su cabeza, invitándola a ponerse de pie, para retirarse. Andrea asintió y agradeció la firmeza de la mano del hombre que la levantó entera en un instante.

—Muchas gracias —musitó él y retornó al frente de la clase. —Levantamos la pierna derecha...

* * *

Cuando Lori salió, Andrea la estaba esperando en una banca en el pasillo del gimnasio. Tenía los bolsos de ambas, uno a cada lado, estaba vestida con la ropa de calle. Sonrió hacia un lado mientras le alcanzaba la botella de agua.

—¿Puedes creer que el _hippie_ aquel me echó de la clase? —preguntó lacónica y se echó a reír. —Definitivamente... no voy a volver.

Lori la miró confundida.

—¿No volverás? No imaginas lo que te has perdido... —le aseguró estirando el brazo derecho por detrás de su espalda, mientras se tomaba por el codo. —No lo sabes...

—¿Es _tan_ bueno? —preguntó Andrea poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso.

—Cariño… creo que a mi propósito nunca lo vislumbré tan positivo —bromeó antes de beber media botella de un solo sorbo.

Andrea meditó las palabras de Lori y recordó a la mujer que acusó al maestro de _hippie_ roñoso. Cuando ella comenzó a practicar yoga aprendió en seguida que las mejores personas en el oficio son las que se dedican a él completamente, las que viven del yoga como profesión y como estilo de vida, no sólo como pasatiempo.

—Volveremos la semana que viene. Confía en mí. Nos mentalizaremos a lo largo del fin de semana para que su acento campirano no nos nuble la _zenitud_ —dijo y encestó con maestría la botella vacía en el cubo de basura. Andrea sonrió y le colocó el bolso en el hombro a su amiga.

—Está bien… pero aún así, creo que extraño a Felicia. ¿Tú no?

—Claro que la extraño… apenas partió hace una semana —recordó mientras la abrazaba por detrás —pero debemos apoyarla en su decisión. Además, imagina todo lo que aprenderá allí.

—No puedes verle el lado positivo a un retiro obligatorio a las montañas del Tíbet. Simplemente no puedes —sentenció Andrea sonriente zafándose del abrazo de Lori.

—Las montañas del Tíbet dejan a Georgia como el patio de la casa de la tía, ¿verdad? —escucharon la voz áspera y contundente del profesor emerger del salón de clase. —Tú eres… Andrea, ¿verdad? —Andrea asintió, resistiendo la tentación de mirar el suelo. —Oye… lamento mucho haberte sacado de la clase, ¿sabes? —Lori miró a uno y a otro y se dispuso a escucharlo con atención, dejando el bolso en el suelo. El hombre hizo lo propio con el suyo, lo aventó a un costado como si fuera un saco de papas y se concentró en mirar a Andrea a los ojos con sentimiento. —Es que es mi primer día, y en el camino hacia aquí mis mierdas no salieron como esperaba, ¿sabes? Lo siento… de verdad —se disculpó apenado.

Andrea miró a Lori, que miraba al profesor y asentía fingiendo toda la empatía que sus expresivas facciones le permitían.

—También me disculpo, profesor. No volverá a pasar —prometió con convicción.

—Lamentamos también haber llegado tarde —se apresuró a decir Lori, no queriendo caer en el silencio —Amanda, la recepcionista, nos transmitió las últimas noticias de Felicia y nos entretuvimos un poco… —comentó.

—Felicia y yo estudiamos juntos aquí en Atlanta, la conozco desde hace muchos años —les confió mirándolas alternativamente. —La extrañamos mucho por aquí, mi… bueno, mi compañero y yo, solíamos pasar las fiestas con ella y la veíamos todos los jueves para cenar y pasar un rato ameno juntos. Este retiro es algo que ni yo entiendo, por qué la han enviado allí de repente, sólo espero que pueda encontrar algo de ella misma por allí. Si me entienden… —Andrea reprimió un bostezo que le hacía picar la garganta y Lori tosió ruidosamente demostrándole que se estaba aburriendo con aquel monólogo. —No han llegado a tiempo para que nos presentemos, mi nombre es Daryl —se presentó y extendió una mano a cada una. Lo pintoresco de la situación hizo sonreír a Andrea.

—Lori.

—Lori y Andrea… —repitió él. —El martes prometo que nadie saldrá de la clase antes de que se cumpla la hora.

* * *

—Se los digo ya… fue increíble —aseguró Lori poniéndole azúcar rubia a su capuchino.

—¿Qué pasó con la mujer esa que nos habló? ¿De dónde lo conocerá? —preguntó Andrea mirando con expectación la tarta que el camarero acababa de depositar frente a ella.

—Ya has escuchado que estudió con Felicia… al parecer viene de un gimnasio poco conocido de las afueras de las montañas, ¿no has notado que muchas mujeres eran nuevas, que no las habíamos visto nunca? Vienen de ese gimnasio —respondió Lori despectivamente tomando entre ambas manos la taza de café —han pagado el pase libre de éste sólo para continuar las clases con él.

—Les habrán hecho algún tipo de descuento. No puede ser que gente de esos lugares costee venir aquí… —reflexionó Amy tomando una tostada.

—¿Un descuento? ¿Esas ratas? Ni Nicole ni Bert, no le darían un descuento ni a su abuela… —masculló Andrea con la boca llena de tarta de cerezas.

—Traga y luego criticas, compañera —bromeó Carol masajeándole con ternura la espalda. Andrea rió y una lluvia de gotitas de crema cayó sobre las demás mujeres.

—Procura no ahogarte también, hermana.

—Ya basta… en serio. No debo reírme más de estupideces si quiero comprobar por mí misma los dotes de este nuevo gurú de Lori —dijo mirando a la aludida y arrojándole su servilleta apuntando a su cara.

—Me ha encantado, ¿está bien? ¿Puedes culparme? Acaso ya no recuerdas… —sonrió la mujer —tú has sido la que me arrastró a mí a ese gimnasio… "Tienes que probar… tienes que probar… siento taaaanta paaaazzz" —canturreó armoniosa, imitando los gestos de Andrea casi año y medio atrás.

—Está bien, está bien —sonrió la rubia. —¿Qué más quieres de mí? A ti también te ha servido, y para lidiar con muchas cosas… —Su cara se ensombreció. —¿Siguen molestando a Carl en la escuela? —preguntó preocupada.

—Bueno… ya sabes cómo son los niños —Lori la miró a los ojos por sobre la taza —Es un niño fuerte, pero me temo que eso no evita que continúe siendo un niño… es que es tan pequeño, ya no sé cómo hablar con él. —Dejó el café sobre la mesa y miró a sus amigas en busca de apoyo. —No sé qué decirle, y Rick nunca está en la casa, sé… estoy casi segura de que él podría ayudarlo, pero cuando vuelve del trabajo… —Amy se le aproximó y le tomó la mano, Lori sonrió ante su gesto. —Cuando vuelve del trabajo apenas lo mira, apenas me mira a mí… no hablamos.

—¿Pudiste hablar con Shane? —preguntó Carol. Lori asintió.

—Me dijo que hablaría con él.

—Y sobre lo que hablamos el otro día… ¿te ha dicho algo? —comenzó Andrea. Amy señaló a su hermana, demostrando que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

—Dijo que no —negó Lori rotundamente. —No tiene amantes, por ahora… —bromeó mientras se limpiaba una lágrima. —No sé qué hacer —confesó desarmada. —Él ha cambiado… o yo cambié, algo sucedió…

—Las situaciones de pareja cambian a lo largo de los años… —la consoló Carol.

—Dímelo a mí —soltó Andrea, comiendo la última cereza que coronaba su postre-cena.

—Y tú… ¿pudiste hablar con Shane? —preguntó Carol sembrándole un codazo amistoso en las costillas.

—Realmente… —comenzó a responder mirando a las demás con suspicacia. —Creo que eso no es asunto de ninguna de ustedes… —las señaló una a una. —Pero como sus caritas me resultan encantadoras… creo que les contaré lo que hicimos la última vez que nos vimos…

* * *

—Apresúrate… ¡o llegaremos tarde!

—Espera, espera, espera.

—¡Andrea! —gritó Lori golpeando la puerta del vestidor. —¿Qué te estás acomodando? —Sonrió y se volteó hacia su hijo. —Carl, tú te quedarás en silencio… y no salgas de aquí, ¿me escuchas?

—Sí, mamá… ¿no puedo estar en la clase yo? —preguntó avergonzado.

—No, cariño, las posturas que hacen mamá y sus amigas son un poco complicadas para alguien que intenta esto por primera vez —le explicó acariciándole la cara. —Pero si quieres puedes preguntarle al profesor si te deja observar.

—Creo que no quiero ver un montón de viejas caminar con los pies en la cabeza —bromeó el niño.

—¿Montón de viejas? —preguntó Andrea con la ceja levantada.

—¡Ya era hora! —acusó Lori. —Ven, cariño.

—Sí, mamá —respondió Andrea con voz de niña pequeña, tomando la mano de Carl.

—¡Oh, genial! Ahora tengo dos niños…

—Yo tengo tu cabello y Andrea es rubia como papá —siguió el chico, que se sostenía firme de la mano de la mamá de su amiga al mismo tiempo que la miraba con admiración.

—Así que es rubia como tu papá… —inquirió Lori acomodando su pelo.

—Y soy su preferida también —dijo Andrea, sin abandonar el tono agudo e irrita oídos que Lori detestaba. —Yo también quiero que me peinen —exigió a su "madre".

—Vamos, niñita, nos están esperando —avisó señalando la entrada al salón con el dedo índice. Allí estaba Daryl saludando a sus fieles seguidoras, que poco a poco parecían multiplicarse. —Por lo que veo… Muy pronto ni siquiera tendremos vacantes —observó.

—¿Qué regalan aquí? —le preguntó Andrea a Daryl.

—No lo sé, señorita. Pero tuve que entrar en el edificio cuando vi la cantidad de mujeres hermosas que se amontonaban en su interior… —respondió él mirando a una alumna que parecía querer comérselo con los ojos. —¿Quién es este pequeño?

—Es mi hijo Carl —se apresuró Lori. —No conseguí con quién dejarlo, ¿crees que podría quedarse a mirar?

Daryl dudó unos instantes, pero al poco tiempo se mostró sonriente y tomó al niño por los hombros, obligándolo a ponerse frente a él.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Diez —respondió el niño poniéndose un poco rojo.

—¿Diez? —preguntó Daryl fingiendo estar escandalizado, se colocó una mano abierta sobre el pecho y dijo —¡Damas!, ¿no les parece que este niño es demasiado joven para estar espiando mujeres en el gimnasio?

Carl lo miró extrañado y luego se volteó hacia su mamá, asustado.

—Ustedes no se quitan la ropa… aquí… ¿verdad, mamá?

* * *

—Muy bien, señoras… y señoritas… —aclaró guiñándole un ojo a un grupo de adolescentes que había semi-agazapadas en un rincón. —Mantengan la posición, eso es, elegantes, etéreas… aguanten… la fuerza no tiene que depositarse en la pierna derecha, deben distribuirlo a lo largo de toooodo el cuerpo, en cada pie, en cada dedo, en cada eje. Muy bien —felicitó a Lori. —Muy bien. Excelente. Vuelvan ahora… hacia el otro lado, mentón hacia adelante… no, no, no dejes caer la cabeza, eso… —corrigió a una mujer que estaba al lado de Andrea. —Andrea… —la llamó. La miró y una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de ella, Daryl notó aquello y bajó las comisuras de los labios hasta formar una medialuna cóncava hacia abajo, satisfecho, coronó su gesto de apreciación levantado un pulgar. Andrea no puedo evitar reírse ante esa idiotez. —No, ¿qué te he dicho la semana pasada? —bromeó el hombre, acercándose más.

—Lo siento… —comenzó ella, pero él la detuvo. La tomó por la cintura y acomodó su postura, irguiéndola y retornando a la figura armoniosa que había creado y destruido con su simpatía por la cara que Daryl había hecho segundos atrás.

—Pierna izquierda atrás, cuerpo al frente, brazos hacia adelante, manos en el piso, me separo de mis raíces y… _Adho Muka Svanasana_, perro boca abajo… La fuerza en las piernas, recuerden el hombre fuerte que las toma de las caderas y las tira hacia atrás…

Lori miró a Carl desde aquella posición, una vez más. Concluyó que su hijo había decidido mirar por la ventana del salón la primera vez que escuchó "perro boca abajo" y no lo culpaba. Pero esa vez se sorprendió al verlo sonreír y saludar a alguien del otro lado del vidrio.


	2. La declaración de Andrea

El único zen de por aquí

Capítulo dos: _La declaración de Andrea_

Lori continuó espiando a Carl, aún cuando se suponía que su cara debía apuntar hacia otro lado, e ignoró todas las advertencias de Daryl diciéndole que iba a lesionarse el cuello si no hacía las posturas como se debía. No lo perdió de vista mientras eliminaba la sonrisa que había esbozado y arrugaba la nariz y entrecerraba los ojos intentando distinguir lo que sea que la persona que había fuera del edificio le estuviera diciendo o gesticulando.

Era Shane Walsh, el compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo de su esposo, Rick.

Lori y Rick se conocieron en el colegio. Ella iba a un instituto de señoritas y él, que asistía a uno exclusivo de varones, era parte de la manada de adolescentes hormonales que esperaba a las chicas del Saint Germain salir de sus clases de la tarde, todos los días a la misma hora. Rick pertenecía a ese grupo por defecto, puesto que su mejor amigo, Shane, era algo así como el líder de la parvada.

—Respiramos hondo...

Cuando Rick comenzó a frecuentar a Lori, uno a uno, todos los jóvenes entusiastas consiguieron sus novias allí también, excepto Shane, quien, muy generosamente, se ocupó de consolar a las niñas que se habían quedado sin futuro marido.

—Exhalamos... Concentremos la fuerza en los abdominales, vamos, mujeres, vamos...

—Pss...

Andrea, que estaba adoptando como una profesional la pose del perrito, dirigió con disimulo su oreja derecha hacia su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró cuando Daryl estaba en la otra punta del salón, corrigiéndole los pies a una señora con caderas masivas.

—Creo que Rick está aquí —confesó Lori sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se le escape. Le brillaban los ojos, ilusionada.

—¿Rick? ¿Estás segura? —se esforzó Andrea. Le dolía un poco la cintura. —Es demasiado temprano, Lori...

Lori abandonó su postura y se sentó como india en la colchoneta, dirigió una mano a la boca y comenzó a deshacer su perfecta manicura.

Andrea, al verla, abandonó toda zenitud posible y se acercó a su amiga, le sacó las uñas de los dientes y se la llevó de allí. Daryl las miraba con atención a través de los espejos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Lori intentó volver a entrar para recoger a Carl, pero Andrea la pidió calma un instante.

—Calla... ¿Rick aquí? ¿Estás segura?

Sólo habían visto una vez a Rick fuera del trabajo en, precisamente, horas de trabajo. Ese día una llamada telefónica anunció la presencia de una bomba en el destacamento de policía científica, lugar donde Rick estaba haciendo una pasantía, y habían evacuado a todos los oficiales. Resultó ser una broma de uno de los detenidos en la cárcel provisoria del departamento local, pero ese día todos los estudiantes y trabajadores disfrutaron su primer día libre en años.

Ese día, también, Lori pudo por fin decirle a Rick que estaba embarazada de Carl, por lo que inmediatamente, Lori pensó en que podría ser el día ideal para hablar con su esposo, si es que algo similar había sucedido y él estaba apoyado en la puerta de su auto, uniformado, esperando a que saliera del gimnasio. Andrea podría llevarse a Carl a los videojuegos y ellos podrían sentarse en un bar cualquiera a hablar de sus asuntos...

—Será mejor que vaya a ver...

—No, no, espera aquí —la detuvo Andrea y se dirigió a la puerta. Lori la tomó del hombro.

—Espera tú... no puedes entrar a la clase una vez que saliste —le recordó preocupada. Andrea sonrió.

—Eso era con Felicia... —dijo restándole importancia. —Iré a por Carl, y saldremos temprano.

Le guiñó un ojo y entró. Lori permaneció sola con sus pensamientos unos segundos más.

Mientras tanto, la clase continuaba y Daryl estaba de pie junto a una mujer de sólidos músculos que le hacían resaltar al profesor sus rasgos de enclenque. Como Andrea supuso, no reparó en su presencia de nuevo en el salón ni en cómo se acercaba a Carl y se tapaba la boca con la mano al mirar por la ventana y ver a Shane fumando al lado de un auto que no había visto nunca. Finalmente lo había comprado.

Carl miraba embobado el nuevo vehículo y agradeció a Andrea por haber vuelvo a buscarlo. Antes de irse, enrolló y acomodó en un costado las colchonetas que habían usado Lori y ella y tras sonreír disimuladamente a la asistente de Daryl, salió de allí con Carl tomado de la mano.

—Es Shane —le informó a Lori mirándola a los ojos. —Se ha comprado el Hyundai.

La cara de Lori se ensombreció un poco, a lo que Andrea reaccionó y, soltando a Carl, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Me había hecho ilusión —pronunció Lori.

—Lo sé. Lo siento… Pero podemos preguntarle a Shane qué tan ocupado está… y pasamos a verlo. Aún es temprano. ¿Qué piensas? —sugirió soltándola.

Carl permaneció de pie junto a ambas sin decir palabra, pero sin dejar de observar a su mamá.

—Está bien… —aceptó. —Y felicitaciones por el auto… estuvieron mucho tiempo decidiéndose por uno.

Andrea rió recordando las horas que pasó viajando de una agencia a otra, buscando el mejor precio y modelo para su querido "amigo".

Tres años de "cercana amistad " implicaban, en la cabeza de Andrea, un regalo de contundente inversión. El hecho de haber ganado y cobrado al instante dos importantes juicios contribuyó a la inflación de su ego, que decidió equiparar su éxito profesional con su éxito personal… o, al menos, _generarlo,_ con este regalo de aniversario.

Y es que Andrea nunca había llamado a Shane de forma cariñosa, a nadie se lo había presentado como su novio, y lo mismo había hecho él con ella, pero tres años de soporte mutuo y encuentros amorosos en todo lugar que se presente, denotaban que entre ellos sucedía algo más.

* * *

—Es precioso —comentó Lori mientras esperaban que unos autos pasasen y para así poder cruzar la calle. —No corras, Carl. Quieto —le advirtió a su hijo.

Al escucharlos, Shane se volteó, arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó, clavando la vista en Andrea.

—Acabo de retirarlo —anunció sonriente, abriendo los brazos. Abrazó rápidamente a Lori cuando ella se acercó a saludarlo. No llevaba uniforme. —Tú… —dijo acercándose a Andrea.

—Yo… —suspiró ella a media sonrisa y le tapó la boca con un beso. —No tienes que agradecer más.

Shane no obedeció y mientras pronunciaba "gracias" repetidamente, tomó a Carl de la cintura como si fuera una pluma y se lo colocó sobre los hombros.

—¿Salen en este horario normalmente? —preguntó confundido. —Porque creí que tenía como media hora más por delante aquí…

—Carl te vio por la ventana y decidimos salir antes —explicó Lori mirando hacia un lado y hacia otro, como buscando a alguien. Andrea notó su impaciencia y por qué hacía aquello. Entonces, se volvió hacia Shane.

—¿No trabajabas hoy? —le preguntó casualmente.

—Sí, pero Rick me ha cubierto —respondió abriendo la puerta trasera del coche y ayudando a Carl a colocarse dentro.

Lori miró a Andrea en seguida y Andrea la miró también. Rick no tenía que trabajar ese día. Rick tenía el día libre.

No le había dicho nada a Lori, ni siquiera lo había aprovechado para pasar tiempo con Carl.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —sugirió Andrea, más que preguntar. Lori no respondió, pero su cara de consternación fue suficiente para que su amiga entendiera que necesitaba salir de allí. La acompañó hasta una de las bancas que había a unos metros y que era utilizada para que las personas que esperaban los buses estuvieran cómodas si éste tardaba y se acercó hasta la ventana del conductor.

—Quedamos con una compañera de trabajo para almorzar —mintió. —¿Puedes llevar a Carl a algún sitio para que se divierta un rato? —Carl festejó desde el asiento trasero y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad con entusiasmo. —Te veré en la noche.

Le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a irse cuando Shane la tomó por el abrigo.

—Espera.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sonriendo. También quería irse de allí.

—Esta noche organicé… lo que me pediste. Es esta noche. ¿Está bien? Necesitan que alguien cuide a Carl.

Amy había partido esa misma mañana hacia Florida. Carol siempre tenía excusas nuevas de las cuales surtirse y ninguna compañera de trabajo realmente la quería lo suficiente como para hacerle un favor a una amiga suya.

—Ya veré qué hacer… —dijo más para sí misma que para Shane.

—Bien —concluyó él. —Hasta la noche.

—A las siete de la tarde en el hotel —confirmó Andrea y se alejó del auto agitando la mano, saludó a Carl, que intentaba saltar al asiento delantero, convenciendo a Shane con cara de niñito indefenso. Mientras se aproximaba a Lori, Andrea vio cómo el chico cumplía con su objetivo. Shane salió del auto y le abrió la puerta él mismo para que se sentara en el asiento del acompañante. Era curioso que Shane obviara cualquier regla, incluso las de tránsito que con tanto énfasis se encargaba de explicar a los niños de las escuelas locales cuando debían castigarlo los trabajadores de asuntos internos, si se trataba del hijo de su mejor amigo.

Había entre ellos lo que podría llamarse una relación especial. Andrea, a veces, hasta sentía que eran compañeros de colegio de la misma edad. Pero aquello le incumbía sólo a ella. Tal vez un poco a él, pero sólo cuando discutían.

—Lori… Shane ha hablado con Rick y lo que había hablado contigo el otro día… pues, ya está arreglado —le dijo parando un taxi. —Esta noche.

—¿_Esta_ noche? —preguntó Lori preocupada. No estaba preparada para nada. Sí, ella había sido la de la idea, ella había convencido a Andrea de hacerlo, y no es que Andrea no quisiera y se lo haya hecho difícil, Andrea estaba casi completamente convencida de que Shane no accedería. Había conseguido hacer eso, convencer a Andrea de que Shane era convencible, y, con un poco de ayuda de su hijo, Shane accedió a convencer a Rick y… —De acuerdo. Estoy lista.

—Buenas tardes. Al Four Seasons, por favor. Muchas gracias —se dirigió al taxista y luego se volvió hacia Lori. —Creo que serán unos veinte dólares desde aquí… —conjeturaba revolviendo la cartera.

Lori no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Dolió mucho el regalito de Shane?

—Demasiado… pero lo tomo como un regalo para mí, también —confesó Andrea sacando un billete de veinte y uno de diez y acomodándolos entre sus finos dedos.

—Esposo trofeo, podría decirse —comenzó a bromear.

—Exacto.

El taxista deseaba no escuchar la conversación, por lo que subió el volumen de la radio y se concentró en dejar a las mujeres en su destino lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Llegaron al hotel y a Andrea se le retorcían las tripas por los nervios.

—Está bien… Llamaré a Pat para que traiga todas nuestras cosas —le dijo a Lori sacando el teléfono móvil del bolsillo. —No tardará.

Se registraron. Pidieron dos habitaciones y confirmaron la reserva en el restaurante para esa noche. La recepcionista las miraba de forma despectiva, lo que inquietó a Andrea y casi provoca que ésta se le echara encima cuando insinuó que no debían tener vergüenza de su _condición_ y debían pedir una habitación para _las dos_.

—Y si yo fuera gay… ¿cuál es su problema? —comentaba a su amiga y se indignaba cada vez más en el pasillo.

—Ya, cálmate…

—Es que no sabes la cantidad de juicios que nos llegan por comentarios de ese tipo. En fin… —dijo masajeándose los hombros. Su teléfono sonó. —¿Pat?… Por supuesto… Voy para allá.

Pat, la joven que se encargaba de limpiar el apartamento de Andrea había llegado y la esperaba en la puerta del hotel con todas sus cosas. Dejó a Lori explorar las habitaciones y se dirigió hacia el salón principal para buscarla.

Eran dos pisos por escalera hasta el salón. En el camino, se encontró con la recepcionista hablando a susurros con el conserje. Una pequeña sonrisa de victoria se le dibujó al ver la reacción de la chica, que se puso completamente roja.

"Ya no me molestarás más" pensó. "¿Dónde estás, Pat?"

Tras varias vueltas alrededor de la mesa la encontró hablando animadamente con Rick.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó luego de saludarlos con un beso a cada uno.

—Han enviado un mensaje urgente pidiendo por mí, diciendo que había una emergencia en este hotel —rió Rick. —Pero parece que no ha sucedido nada… así que iba a irme hasta que la vi a Pat —comentó de manera casual.

—¿Es que Shane no te ha dicho? —Andrea no podía creerlo. El chistecito para traerlo a Rick al hotel ni siquiera iba a funcionar. Si ella no hubiera pasado por ahí… —La cena que habíamos planeado, hemos conseguido reservación para hoy.

Rick se tomó un momento para pensar y se quedó callado, puesto que lo habían agarrado desprevenido. Andrea aprovechó para tomar los bolsos y despedirse de Pat y darle el resto de la semana libre. La muchacha, contenta, la estrechó en un abrazo y le comprimió en el proceso todo el cuerpo. Su verdadero nombre era Patrutschka, había llegado a Estados Unidos, hacía dos años, con la esperanza de continuar su carrera de modelo, iniciada desde sus tempranos dos años allí lejos en Polonia. El único trabajo que consiguió fue el de cortadora de madera con los traficantes de pinos en el Times Square por la época navideña. Andrea la rescató en uno de sus tortuosos días de trabajo y la llevó a su casa, prometiéndole un techo si la ayudaba con el mantenimiento del hogar. A los pocos días, Pat se hizo cargo de todos los quehaceres que Andrea ni siquiera sabía realizar y sus notas en la universidad de peluqueras mejoraron una barbaridad.

—Llamaré para decir que me haré cargo de todo. De todas formas, en media hora terminaba mi turno de hoy —explicó Rick colocándole la mano en el hombro. —Espérame que hable y te ayudo con eso —prometió antes de dirigirse al teléfono público que había en el costado de la barra.

Andrea sonrió. _Esa_ sería _su_ noche. El por qué Rick le había mentido a Lori y demás idas y vueltas de la vida de su amiga quedarían por unas horas en segundo plano. Había planeado esa noche durante días. No iba a dejar que nada la arruinara. No.

Minutos más tarde, Rick se aproximó y tomó los dos bolsos. Se los cargó el hombro y se dispuso a seguirla.

—Ven. Lori ya está aquí.

Pudo notar cómo Rick tragaba saliva antes de decir "me alegro" y subía la escalera un poco más lento. Decidió ignorar eso y concentrarse en las palabras que le diría a Shane y cómo lo haría. Lo había meditado mucho, pero nunca en su vida había estado tan asustada.

De todas formas, suspiró y se alegró. Aún faltaban horas para su declaración. Y estando Rick aquí, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Dejaría a Rick y a Lori tranquilos unas horas y ella podía aprovechar para disfrutar del spa y ordenar las cuarenta mil ideas que le revoloteaban por la cabeza.


End file.
